Of U Joints and Fairy Kings
by c00kiefic
Summary: A long one shot of what should have happened during My Fairy King. Very much JH


Of U Joints and Fairy Kings.

What should have happened during My Fairy King. There is no Jackie/Fez in this. There is, however, a lot of Jackie/Toyota. Jackie/Toyota OTP! 

There's a scene near the end of this that I've had floating around in my head for awhile, but it didn't fit in with any of my other stories, so I waited on it. Last night, a character on The Class said pretty much the same exact thing(only not) so I just wanted to let you know that even though it's very much the same, my intention is not to rip off The Class.

If I owned, this would have happened. But alas, I don't and the actual writers suck. I hope you're happy!

U is for Unfaithful. 

Jackie watched as the greasy man in front of Hyde announced that he was the whore's husband. Never before had Jackie felt so awkward. She knew she should leave, but she was stuck to her seat, unable to move. So, she simply shrunk down and tried to remain quiet. Part of her felt bad for her ex, even if he was an asshole, he didn't deserve this. The other part though, just wanted to get up and sing I told you so at the top of her lungs. There was also a fraction that wanted to kick Sam's ass, but she had wanted to do that since she had walked through the Forman's door. Jackie carefully looked up from her spot on the couch, and her eyes caught Steven's. She couldn't read them, but if she hadn't been high still, she would have almost guessed it was guilt. It passed though and his expression went blank as his wife told him that she loved Hyde, not her real husband. Jackie stifled a bitter laugh. She didn't even know Hyde. She didn't know what Hyde came from, what he had to go through. She just loved him because he was sexy and was good in bed. She hadn't grown up with Steven. She didn't know every one of Steven's darkest secrets, hopes, dreams. Sam was just a hot body, an excuse not to feel anything.

Bitch. The word came out before Jackie could stop it. As though they had realized that Jackie was there, Sam and her husband, Larry, turned to her. Sam was glaring at her and Larry just looked confused. She got up quickly, flashed Steven a good luck smile, and walked out the door. She really didn't need to watch him choose her again anyway.

U is for Unfair. 

Hyde didn't want Jackie to leave, but knew why she did. If he were her, he probably would have left too. No one wants to be hurt twice. As soon as Sam told him that she loved him, he felt something snap inside. Those words didn't mean anything to him anymore. He could hear Jackie say the word he had been thinking. He watched as she got up, flashed him a smile and walked out.

It had been too long since she had smiled at him. He admitted that it was his fault. He hadn't been very nice to her since Chicago.

Okay, he had been down right nasty to her. But he had to be, to keep himself from feeling.

He watched as she left, and then turned to Sam.

"I need to think." He told her. The two of them left, and Hyde settled into his chair.

He was surprised when Red came down the stairs thirty minutes later.

"Steven." Red acknowledged him.

"Hey, Red." Hyde was no closer to making a decision.

Red seemed to sense that something was bothering Hyde.

"What's the trouble son?"

"Sam's husband just showed up."

Red barely masked his surprise. His reaction was not what Hyde expected. He expected Red to start laughing, or to mock him. Instead, Red sat down on the couch.

"Wasn't it only six months ago that you had to make a similar decision?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, funny huh?"

"I always thought you made the right decision the first time, but I have to admit it was for my own selfish reasons. With you out of the way, that meant Jackie was free to work on the Toyota again. I swear that car loves her."

"Wait, Jackie's been working on the Toyota?" Hyde had no idea. He had wondered briefly where she was or why she wasn't in the basement, but since no one else had mentioned it, he hadn't either.

Red stood up. "I have faith in you Steven, you'll make the right decision, now I got to go, Jackie's outside working on the Toyota."

Red opened the basement door and then stopped. "Why she never took that job in Chicago I'll never know." He smiled sinisterly. "Wait, yes I do. She wanted to be with some dumbass." "Dumbass." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

U is for Understand. 

Jackie ran over to Donna's, not really caring if she was going to interrupt anything. Thankfully though, for Jackie's eyes, she didn't. Donna was reading.

"Guess who isn't married!"

Donna looked up. "Who?"

"Steven!"

Donna stood up. "No way!"

Jackie proceeded to tell her about the husband, about Sam begging Hyde for another chance, about how ugly and greasy Larry was.

"I should go talk to Hyde." Donna said, leaving Jackie alone.

That seemed to be a common occurrence lately.

Four years ago, if someone had told Jackie that her sanctuary away from the world would have been underneath a car, she would have laughed them. But, as it turned out, the only place Jackie truly felt at peace anymore was underneath Mr. Forman's Toyota. She had ignored it while she was with Steven, because she thought that he should be her safe place, but the moment he tossed her aside for someone he didn't even know, she was right back in that garage, crying her eyes out as she found the U Joint.

U for unthankful. 

She could hear Donna and Hyde talking about Sam. Donna was saying something about how Sam seemed to make him happy. It wasn't a betrayal, because Donna had already done that. Jackie made no assumptions about her and Donna being friends anymore. The only reason she came over to the basement anymore was because Fez dragged her there.

He was going to shoot a basket to decide his fate. Leave it to Steven to want the decision to be out of his hands.

Then she heard Fez's voice ask them if they wanted to go to the Hub. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard them leave.

U is for Unforgettable. 

Donna and Fez watched as their friend, Hyde, picked at his fries. Donna felt sorry for him; it wasn't every day when you realized that your wife was already married to another man. She and Fez shared a look.

"So do you know what you're going to do?" Fez asked.

"There's nothing to do. I lost her."

Donna shook her head. "She said she wants to be with you, I hardly think you've lost her."

"Donna, Hyde wasn't talking about Sam."

Both of them turned and stared at Fez. "Of course he is." Donna said. "Who else would he be talking about?"

As though the universe was answering her, Jackie walked in.

She went straight over to Jimmy to order her food. She either hadn't noticed them or was ignoring them. Her hands were black with grease, and her clothes were rumbled.

"Jackie!" Fez called.

She turned around and gave Fez a wave and then walked over. "Hi Fezzy." She didn't acknowledge Donna or Hyde.

"Sit down, Jackie." Fez gestured to the empty seat next to him.

She shook her head. "I can't, I'm just here to pick up some food. I think I finally figured out what's wrong with Mr. Forman's Toyota, but it's going to take me all night to get it."

"But we were supposed to go to the movies tonight." Fez pouted.

Jackie smiled, sadly. "I'm sorry Fezzy; we'll do something tomorrow, just the two of us."

Donna watched as Jackie completely ignored her and Hyde. Hyde she could understand, but her? She was Jackie's best friend.

She was Jackie's best friend. Past tense. When had things gone so horribly wrong?

As soon as Jackie's name was called, she was gone.

U is for Underneath, Undermine and Underwhelming.

Donna and Hyde walked back to the Formans. Hyde wave to Donna and went to the basement to find Sam, while Donna went straight to Jackie.

Sam was waiting for Hyde, she seemed to be reading something.

"What are you reading?"

"Your ex girlfriend's diary. She really had it hard for you. I almost feel bad for what I did."

"Almost?" Here he was thinking about forgiving her, but not anymore. "What do you mean almost? Because of you I hurt Jackie for nothing!"

She looked up at that. "Hey, you were the one who told me to stay!"

He needed to change the subject. "Where the hell did you find that?" He asked, pointing to Jackie's diary.

"It was underneath our bed." She answered. He snatched it from her and conscious be damned, opened it up to the last page.

"_I told Steven I would stay if he married me. I know it's unfair to give him an ultimatum, but I feel like I'm stuck. Either our relationship needs to progress to the next level, or I need to leave, but I can't just stay here. I love him so much, but I don't know if it's enough anymore."_

He wondered what she meant by that. Why wouldn't love be enough? He closed it quickly and put it on the coffee table. He'd return it to her later. He sat down next to Sam.

"I really think we could have had something special Hyde."

"Sam, you're cool, really… but that's not enough."

She smiled sadly and got up. "I already packed my bags." She went into the bedroom and got her one suitcase. "The trick is to not pack any underwear."

As she stood in the doorway she looked back at him. "You should tell her how you feel. She might not forgive you, but at least you'll have done something." She blew him a kiss and like that, she was out of his life.

U is for upset

Donna walked into the garage feeling like she was walking into a mine field. David Bowie's The Man Who Sold the World played on the stereo in the garage.

"Jackie?"

Jackie's voice came from underneath the car. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Give me a second."

Donna sat down on the hard concrete floor and Jackie rolled out.

"I think I owe you an apology." Donna said.

Jackie sat up.

"Yes you do." Jackie's voice was cold. It was the same voice she had used whenever she had broken up with Michael, the same she used when she told Hyde she didn't love him after he cheated on her with the nurse. Donna had never understood their reaction to the voice until now.

Being on the receiving end of it was hell.

"Jackie, I'm so sorry, for everything. I've been a really shitty friend to you, I've been so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't see…" She trailed off when Jackie held her hand up.

"Donna, apologizing to me just because Sam is gone and you have no other girls to hang out with isn't going to work. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to work on this." She laid back down and rolled back underneath the Toyota.

Donna slowly got up. It was clearly going to take more than just an apology to get forgiveness. She needed to talk to someone. Who knew Jackie best?

Fez.

U is for unaware. 

He could hear footsteps come down the stairs. He turned and saw the woman he considered his mother with a basket of laundry.

"Was that Sam?" She asked her usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah, she's going back to her husband."

"That's too bad. She seemed like a nice girl."

Hyde sighed inwardly. "Yeah, I guess."

Hyde started to help Kitty with the laundry. She smiled at him as he started to fold the towels that had been in the dryer.

"It's probably for the best that she's gone anyway, being married wasn't my thing."

She laughed. "Oh, I don't think that's true Steven. I think it's just a matter of you finding the right person."

"And how do you know when you've found them?" He asked.

"I knew with Red because he drove me crazy." She paused. "He still drives me crazy."

"But why be with someone who makes you frustrated? Wouldn't it just be easier to be with someone who doesn't drive you crazy?"

She smiled. "Easier, yes, but no one has ever made me feel the way Red does. Sure, I could have married any number of guys. Steven, passion isn't just about what goes on in the bedroom. It's what goes on here," She pointed to her head, "here," she pointed to her heart, "and here," She pointed to her stomach. "I still get butterflies when Red kisses me."

Hyde could only think of one person who had ever made him feel that way.

As though she knew exactly what he was thinking, Kitty touched his arm. "I think she's

outside in the garage if you want to talk to her."

He shot her a questioning look.

"Oh please, I'm your mother, Steven, and a mother knows when her son is in love even when he doesn't." She closed the dryer drawer and took the laundry basket. "Oh and Steven, please shave that mustache off. You look like a forty year old male prostitute."

U is for Unnatural. 

Jackie cursed as she heard more footsteps coming towards her. She knew it couldn't be Red because he would have said something. She looked at the brown boots she had bought him as he sat next to the car.

"Jackie?"

What was this? Disturb Jackie night? Well this time, anything he had to say he could say it while she was underneath the car.

"Jackie, I know you're under there, and you don't have to come out if you don't want to, I just, I need to say something to you." There was a pause while he waited for her response, but she gave none.

"I thought I was doing you a favor when I told you to go to Chicago. I didn't think I could make you happy and so I let you go, but when you were gone I missed you. I had never missed anyone while they were gone, not even my parents. So I went to Chicago to see you, but I saw Kelso in that damn towel and like a damned fool, I left without waiting for an explanation, without giving you a chance." He paused as he took a deep breath. "And when I was in Vegas I drowned you out with alcohol and sex and the next thing I know, I'm back home and you're begging me to forgive you and I wanted to, but Sam came in saying we were married and I know it's stupid, but I chose to be with her because I didn't want to be hurt anymore. I've decided that hating you would be easier."

Her breath hitched as she waited for him to continue. Tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm really sorry." It was the most sincere thing he had said in over six months.

What was this? Apologize to Jackie night? But for some reason, unlike Donna's apology, she actually believed it. That didn't mean she was going to just roll out and jump back into his arms again.

The tears were coming faster this time. Suddenly she felt claustrophobic and couldn't breathe. She rolled out as quickly as she could.

There was a sense of déjà vu as she looked at him. He was sitting by the tire just like he had the first time she had worked on Red's car.

The only thing missing was Red.

She remembered that young Hyde, with his wild curly hair and baby face. He had grown into a man right in front of her, just like she had grown up in front of him.

He was breathing hard, and wasn't wearing his sunglasses. In fact, they weren't even hooked to his shirt.

"Where are your glasses?" She asked.

"I left them in my room."

She sat up and nodded. "Oh."

"So, what do you think is wrong with Red's car?" He asked.

"It won't run." She answered simply.

He started to laugh at her answer, causing her to start laughing as well. She looked up with tears in her eyes. He was actually smiling.

"You know, I really wish Kelso would invent that time machine already." He said.

"What would you use it for?" She didn't know why she was curious about the answer.

"To go back to 1976, and I'd tell myself that there's going to be this girl who will walk in and you won't like her at first, but eventually you're going to fall in love with her and that's going to scare you so damned much that you'll push her away even though what you should be doing is holding her tight, and you're going to make some mistakes, a lot of mistakes, but there's going to come a day when she's going to tell you that she got a job in Chicago, but she'll stay if you marry her. Whatever you do, say yes."

She stared at him, speechless.

"Jackie?"

"You are such a dumbass!"

He laughed and pulled her up. "Okay that's it, no more working on Red's car for you; you're starting to talk like him."

She pulled away from his grip but walked back into the Forman's house with him none the less. Two sandwiches were on the kitchen table waiting for them along with a beer and an iced tea. Jackie sat down, snatched her sandwich and took a big bite.

"Jackie, can I make a confession?"

She nodded and swallowed her sandwich. "You mean, to go along with the one you made outside?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

She waved her hand. "I'm listening."

"I've really missed you."

She laughed. "Of course you missed me. I'm awesome."

"No, not just that, you're my best friend, aside from Forman."

She stared into his eyes. "You're my best friend too Steven."

U is for Uncomfortable. 

Donna knocked on Fez and Jackie's apartment door. Fez opened it, looking tired.

"hi."

Fez opened the door to her. "Hi, Donna."

She sat down on the couch and he handed her a beer.

"I tried apologizing to Jackie today."

He shuddered. "Today? Why?"

"Because she's my best friend and I've been stupid."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that."

Donna was getting frustrated. She just wanted to know what she could do to make it better.

"Fez, I know that apologizing the day Sam left probably wasn't the best idea, but you saw her at the Hub! She barely even glanced my way!"

"She didn't look at Hyde either." Fez pointed out.

She shook her head. "Yeah, but Hyde deserves it!"

"Because he chose someone else over her?"

"Exactly!"

"Like, for example, how you chose Sam? How you chose Randy over the rest of us?"

"Hey, just because I didn't think Sam was the worst person to ever exist doesn't mean I chose her over Jackie!" Donna responded angrily. "And I didn't choose Randy over you guys."

Fez rolled his eyes. "See, that's where you went wrong. A real best friend would have hated Sam even more than Jackie."

Donna wasn't about to go out without a fight. "You seemed to like Sam."

Fez shrugged. "Donna, I'm a male. I wanted to see her naked, yes. But would I go shopping with her? Watch the Wizard of Oz with her? Go to a Roller Disco with her? No."

He was right. Damn him!

"Look, if you want Jackie to forgive you, start by being her friend again, but don't expect anything from her, because you won't get it."

Donna walked out of their apartment. She fingered her blonde hair. Things were going to start changing around here and first things first.

She went to find Randy.

U is for unguarded. 

Hyde watched as Jackie finished her sandwich. He thought back to what Kitty had told him about the true definition of passion.

Jackie made him think. They spent many nights just sitting up, talking about everything from nail polish and cars that run on water to comparing bad childhoods. Just like him, she wore a mask to hide who she really was, but when they were alone, the masks came off. She wasn't a dumb cheerleader. She was smart; she got straight A's and was a hard worker.

She had made his heart grow three sizes larger than what it had been. Grinch references aside, she was his lifeline. When she hurt, he hurt right along with her. When she was scared, he wanted to protect her. She wasn't just in his heart, she freaking owned it.

He didn't even need to think about the butterflies. He felt them as soon as she had rolled out from underneath the Toyota. He had never been so nervous in his life.

"You're my best friend."

There were tears her eyes. "You're my best friend too."

He put their plates away and walked over to where she was sitting. "Walk you home?"

She stood up and took his hand. "Thank you."

On the way back to her apartment, they talked about everything that had been going on with them for the last six months. They had both known most of it through their friends, but it felt good to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak. He listened as she told him about Christine St. George.

"She fired you for knowing too much about her?"

She laughed. "Yep, and to think I had to kiss Fez!"

"You kissed Fez?" He hadn't heard about that.

"Ugh, yeah. We had to pretend we were a couple in love."

The thought of that creepy bastard having tongue in Jackie's mouth made Hyde want to throw up.

"I didn't feel anything." She was trying to placate him.

He stared at her. "I remember you saying that before."

She waved her hand dismissively. "That's right. I did, because I was in love with a guy who hated me. It was either lie to you and say I didn't feel anything and not get my heart squashed, or tell you the truth and be squashed. I literally didn't feel anything with Fez."

He stared at her. "You once said that Fez was the best kiss you ever had."

She rolled her eyes. "I was with Michael when that happened, and it was before you!" She pushed him and started to walk away.

"_I knew with Red because he drove me crazy."_ Kitty's voice appeared in his head.

He chased after her and grabbed her arm.

"Tell me we can start over." He begged her.

"I expect a lot of groveling; I'm talking shiny presents, chocolates, the whole works."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going to do any of that."

She shrugged. "Well, then, I don't know what to tell you."

He pulled her into him and kissed her. As he pulled back, he searched her mismatched eyes.

"Just answer one question, Steven."

"What?"

"Did you love Sam?"

"No." He answered her quickly. He didn't even need to think about it.

She smiled and gave him a nod. "Let's just start hanging out again okay? See where it goes from there."

U is for Useful. 

The next day, Donna walked up to Jackie as she was looking under the hood of the Toyota.

"Hi." She said to the brunette.

"Hey Donna. I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

Donna shrugged. "No, I deserved it, but I promise you that I'm going to be a better friend from now on."

Jackie gave a slight smile. "You can start by holding the flashlight for me."

Donna did as she was told and was rewarded with a thank you.

"I broke up with Randy yesterday."

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Because I thought I could replace Eric with him, but I can't."

"But Randy has such great hair, Donna."

"Yeah, but he isn't Eric."

Jackie laughed. "What you see in that scrawny nerd I'll never understand."

"Yeah, well, I could say the same thing about Hyde."

Jackie shrugged and straightened herself back up. "Donna! Listen to what's playing!"

Donna listened and started to sing along with the song. "What the world needs now, is love, sweet love." Donna put her arm around Jackie's shoulders and the two girls started to sway.

"What the world needs now, is love, sweet love."

As the song progressed, Jackie suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"This is a sign!" She exclaimed.

Donna laughed. "Jackie, you think everything is a sign." But it was too late; Jackie had dropped her tools and was running into the Forman's house.

U is for Us. 

Hyde was torn between staying in the nice cool basement, or going out into the hot garage and hanging out with Jackie and Donna. He didn't though, mostly because he knew her and Donna needed some time alone. Also, the basement was cool and there was beer. She'd be around eventually. He settled into the couch and turned on the TV.

Clearly God got off on torturing Hyde, because of all the things to be on, it had to be The Price is Right.

Who knew a game show could make him instantly crazy. He turned the TV off quickly and closed his eyes, groaning.

"Wake up Steven."

She was standing in front of him and he hadn't even heard her come in.

"I'm awake."

"Good, I need to tell you something."

He was all ears.

"I love you and I know that in your weird Zen little way, you love me, even if you hate to admit it and I realized that the song is right, there isn't enough love in the world, and well, I'm here to fix that."

"So… you want to get back together?

"No… I mean, yes… I mean, I want there to be an us again, Steven. It's going to take a lot of time, and a lot of hard work on both of our parts, but I want to be with you."

He was going to jump out off the couch and do a jig. He hadn't felt this happy since…

Since the last time they had been together. He stood up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"To answer your question, Steven, yes, we can start over."

U is for Uncommon. 

The group stood in Jackie's garage as Jackie gave the orders to Donna to start the Toyota. Donna turned the key and the car instantly started.

"Jackie, it's purring like a kitten!" Red exclaimed. He pulled her in for a father daughter hug.

Donna turned off the engine so that she to could congratulate her best friend. Months of hard work had finally pulled off.

As the group surrounded Jackie in a hug, Donna couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, things were going to okay again. If Jackie could get Red's Toyota to work, then they could repair the damage that had been done to the group, but this time, Jackie wouldn't have to work alone or worse, with Red.

U is for Unity.

Jackie climbed the water tower wishing she could just let herself go and kiss her boyfriend. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed him before because she had. Many times. As Donna had once put it so eloquently, they were Siamese twin joined at the beard. But, every time the leaned in to kiss, she thought about Sam being the last one to kiss him, and she freaked.

"So I figured out why we haven't been able to kiss." Hyde told her as she looked out into the distance.

She turned and looked at him. "Why?"

"It's because of our history, so I thought I would go back and fix it." He shined the flashlight onto the water tower.

Hyde + Jackie it now read.

"I should have done that a long time ago."

It occurred to her as they fell to the ground that she really should have remembered how unsafe the water tower was. There was another U word.

They landed in a thud in the bushes.

"Are you okay?" She asked urgently. Urgently, that was a good one.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good."

He groaned and pulled a stick from underneath his back.

"I'm sorry." She said.

He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

She pulled him up. "I think you might have landed in poison ivy."

He laughed as he pulled her into a kiss. "Good to know."

U is for Unicorn.

There were no unicorns at her wedding, or doves, or wild mustangs. There were however, brightly colored lilies, purple bridesmaid dresses, and best of all, a setting sun.

"You have a halo." He told her as they stood on the podium in the Forman's yard.

"Two out of five isn't bad."

"How about three out of five?"

She looked at him questionably.

"W.B got us tickets to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon. I know it's not wild mustangs, but a plane will have to do."

Pastor Dave smiled at them.

"Are you two ready to begin?" He asked.

They both nodded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

U is for unhealthy, as in; it's unhealthy to just read without reviewing. Experts think it causes cancer.

I'd like to thank the letter U for all its help in writing this. Without you, umbrellas and ungulates would cease to exist.


End file.
